Call of a loved one- WordGirl
by Geeky Graceful Gum
Summary: Becky's brother TJ was sent to the hospital in critical condition after a horrible accident on the school playground. Becky begins to appreciate her little brother more.. The doctors tell the saddened Botsford Family that TJ might not make it out alive. Will TJ make this out alive or will he be watching over his family in the skies above? Will Becky share her secret in time?
1. Chapter 1

Becky's Perspective

Becky was crestfallen to find out from her mother that TJ was in the hospital... _Aw Dictionary, just as my life was getting easier. God must have high expectations of me or else he wouldn't have given me these obstacles. I know that God wouldn't give me any trial that I couldn't overcome. Besides whatever tough challenge I concur, I become a better being of love._ Tobey hastily snapped his fingers to attempt to grab Becky out of her mind. "Hey, Becky remember your brother hello," Tobey speedily responded by transporting the both of them home with her super speed and flight abilities.

10 minutes later at the hospital

There my brother laid in bed nearly motionless. The only signs that indicated that he was alive was his breathing and the heart monitor's constant beep. Hopefully the heart monitor remained that way. At least until my family members and myself could say goodbye... _No I won't call it good bye, it is more of a see you later anyway._ _I wish I could save him from his bedridden state, but it is completely out of my power. The power of life, death and heaven was at God's fingertips not my own. Ultimately God knew when it was our time to arrive and leave the physical world and move on to the next. I just wish it won't have to be soon for TJ._

The doctors arrived in the depressing atmosphere of the E.R. ready to deliver news about TJ's Fate. I anxiously, shakily awaited the doctors' evaluation of my brother's health and safety. "We conducted medical testing on him right after Lexiconite landed on him, and we are not quite sure whether or not he will live yet", the most experienced Doctor articulated. "We are deeply sorry for this lack of information", nervously muttered the youngest doctor. "We will be able to notify you in a week at the very most", informed the most practical doctor.

"A week won't be fast enough", I super screamed. Both of my adoptive parents scolded me and lectured me about how to behave in a hospital, but I didn't care as long as I could see TJ. TJ woke up perplexed and then went back to sleep. I rushed over to his bedside to tap him to wake him. My parents and the doctors had to pull me back with all of their strength because of my super natural powers. "No, don't wake him, for his body to recover your brother needs all the rest he can get said the three doctors. All of the doctors flooded out the door to do some medical testing.

I finally had the last straw. I started to sob, hyperventilate and sunk into the lap of my mom. I don't care if you think I am a frail, vulnerable, incompetent superhero, I know I am. My mom placed her hands on my back and began to rub it. I cried out to my Heavenly Father "Why would you let such an accident happen to a pure- hearted young boy?" God answered with a comforting embrace and a soft yet strong voice " My daughter your brother will be fine and as for the reason, time will unravel that. Everyone has a time when they are meant to be in the physical world and leave to fly in the spiritual realm. Your brother's time can not be revealed yet."

1 hour later

My sobs gradually became small cries after God delivered my personal revelation; however it didn't lessen mu pain. My mom kept on soothing me with comforting words, "Becky shush... there.. there.. dad.. bob.. and I are here for you. Bob is at home, since monkeys aren't allowed in this hospital." I helplessly replied "Mom dad I feel weally neak. Did the docfors pample the Lexiconite in whis hospifal?"

"Yes, they did Becky, the doctors are bringing it in right now", articulated my dad. "Uh oh, Lexiconite is mfy onfly leakness, I mumbled to myself. I guess screaming and crying had exhausted all of my energy.. so I decided to rest my eyes for a little bit, I quickly shut my eyes and laid on the lap of my mom, my dad was supporting my legs... " It's okay baby, you can take a nap we will let you know if anything important happens", whispered my mom. "Okay, mom I gof it, wove ou", I tiredly remarked. I was sound asleep in a few minutes after that.

Sally's POV (Perspective of View)

"Oh, Becky sweetie pie, I love you too", I sweetly sighed. The doctors arrived with the information and a sample of the Lexiconite. After, the Lexiconite arrived into TJ's hospital room, Becky began to shiver and sleepily whine "NOOO IT WURTS EOO MUGH!" The doctors came in with news. All of them said in sync "we are 60 percent sure he won't make it by the end of this month, and visiting hours are over for today." Sally carried her daughter out of the hospital with her husband. _Becky was acting weird around the Lexiconite._. _Oh well.. Better not tell her my suspicions. My little poor helpless WordGirl is upset that she probably won't see her brother after this month for a long time. I walked with her in my arms out to the car with Tim, placed her in the car seat and buckled her in. "Tim I think our daughter is WordGirl because of how she acted around the Lexiconite, I informed my husband._ " I think your right Sally, but lets have Becky tell TJ", Tim replied to me. I nodded in response to Tim's suggestion.

 _30 minutes later_

Becky's POV (Perspective of View)

I awoke from my slumber, and immediately felt better than when the doctors were testing Lexiconite in the hospital. Wait where was she? Becky opened her eyes to realize that she was not in the hospital anymore, she was in the car with her seat belt on. I frantically asked my mother "How is TJ doing?" My mom hesitated to answer me and then my dad cried "We will tell you sweetie, when we get home." "Where are we going", I inquired in depression. _My brother... what happened? What happened Heavenly Father? Has my brother crossed to the other side of the veil?_

 _ **My heavenly father replied to me into his soul touching voice " Calm down, Becky your brother will be okay even if he passes away. He will live with me in peace and happiness when he does pass. When it is the person's time they will leave... to live with me. That is if they live a good life though. My daughter you will live with me when it is your time, and all the other loving beings including aliens."**_ As I was receiving that message tranquility filled my heart and pumped into my body. Then my dad finally told me "We are going to my dad's home to let him know about TJ's state."

Tim's POV (Perspective of View)

My poor little WordGirl Becky. I think she might feel guilty for not being able to save him. She is a superhero after all, but even they make mistakes. Becky could not have been able to control this situation, Lexiconite is her weakness. If she had intervened this accident, I wouldn't have any children left for my family. It would just be Sally, Bob, Becky and him until he could see TJ again. _I feel grateful that Becky is okay at least I will have her. I will protect her so she won't slip out of my hands._

Becky's prayer that was answered immediately is realistic, despite it's obscurity. I have had prayers that were answered immediately. Sorry this is not very long, please follow to be notified of an update if your interested. If you want to re ad more from me, check out my Fanfiction titled Just A Dream. Also please don't forget to review, I might mention you. Special thanks to DeepPizzaGuy for your review, it motivated me to keep writing this story, despite the small amount of reviews from my last fanfic. **I will be working on a new chapter of this story today, it will be out either today or tomorrow**. (It will be a short chapter, I am really sorry.)


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later (On a Saturday Morning)

Sally's Perspective

My phone rang crazily. _Hopefully, it is good news from the hospital that our family has been waiting for. I need it to be good news, for the sake of my family and I, especially my daughter Becky. Please God, help my son and my family from suffering any further. I hastily grasped the phone and answered it._

Narrator's Perspective

"Hello, this is Fair City Hospital regarding the well-being of your son TJ Botsford _",_ said a hospital employee.

"How is TJ", Sally nervously mumbled.

"That is why we needed your assistance", the Medical Professional solemnly spoke.

"Why can't you tell me what's up over the phone", Sally asked.

"It is because it is classified medical information and our medical staff feel it is best if you and your family see him", the hospital employee answered.

Tim's Perspective

My wife yelled urgently, "We need to go the hospital right now for TJ it is important!"

"Calm down Sally, what about Bob", I inquired.

"You'll be okay, right Bob", Sally hollered anxiously.

Bob nodded his head in agreement to the question. He has always been a responsible and mature monkey. We had to tell Becky that we were leaving to go to the hospital. _I wish this weren't the scenario we were in, and I didn't have to wake Becky from her slumber because of this. Hopefully, everything will get better soon. Whatever happens I know we will see each other again someday. I didn't want to break my already fragile heroine's soul._

"Bob will you wake Becky up for me", I asked the obedient little monkey.

Narrator's Perspective

Bob walked out of the living room, opened the door to Becky's room;and walked to her bedside. Bob squeaked at Becky to wake her. Becky immediately woke up, changed out of her pajamas, ran to the living room and then out to the car...

Sorry for the short chapter again! Please don't complain about that in the reviews... Thank you for reading this and please review. A new chapter will come soon. I might even write a sequel if I get enough interest. Please also get an app called Amino and join the WordGirl Community. They need more members. Mua ha ha ha! I left it on a cliffhanger. I am just joking around. What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

I have reached the home-stretch of this book! This is the final chapter! Please review! Thank you everyone for reading!

Becky's Perspective

My parent's and I walked into the blank, emotionless hospital. I sat in the waiting room hoping for improvement in my brother's health while my parents checked us in. _No matter how annoying he may be, I love him endlessly. God please help my brother.. Let his soul be in peace wherever he might go.._

"I promise he will be at peace and intertwined in my love", God whispered into her soul.

 _At least I know he will be loved wherever he goes._

I was soon interrupted by the faint sound of my parents' foot steps. I stood up from the hard, wooden chair and looked up at my parents with great concern. We strolled along the excruciatingly seemly interminable hallways. My parent's and I, all glanced at each other with hints of perturbation shinning through our outwardly calm manner.

In TJ's Hospital Room

As we stepped into TJ's room; dozens of doctors and nurses surrounded my brother's body. _My dad's facial features shattered into a somber expression; my mother shed a fountain of tears. I remained silent and still. Was this really how my brother had to pass? No, it couldn't be, it just couldn't be!_

Finally one of the doctors spoke, "I am sorry Botsford family, there is nothing else we can do to help TJ. His health deteriorates with every breath he takes. He is currently on life support as we speak and heavy painkiller. When do you want pull the plug?"

'"Maybe he can be with us just for one more night? Or he can have a surgery or some other medical procedure done to extend his life, please," I said in desperation to the doctor. My parents hugged me as I cried out for my brother to be better.

"There is nothing that can be done about your brother's state, I am sincerely sorry", the doctor replied in a monotone voice.

"Let's pull the plug, after we say our goodbyes", my parents said in unison.

"NOOOO! IT IS ALL MY FAULT", I yelled in anger and regret.

A few minutes later (After I settled down.)

"I love you TJ, and have a lovely time in the afterlife. Please don't forget about us TJ", I mumbled between my sobs.

"l love you TJ, please take care of my relatives, see you later", my mom cried with misty eyes.

"I love you TJ, remember neither death nor darkness will ever separate our love and bond with one another", my dad said tearfully.

 ** _As TJ soul departed into the spiritual realm I whispered ," TJ is forever destined to be our guardian angel."_**


End file.
